


Leave Your Mark

by Okami01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: For Ferdibert week 2019!All day long  Hubert has to listen to the loud and lewd thoughts of others considering Ferdinand. It starts to make him angry. He attempts to express his feelings and let everyone know who Ferdinand really belongs to. ( Hubert ia a vampire because why not) No spoilers
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ferdibert Ship Week 2019





	Leave Your Mark

They're working and Hubert can hear the sound of Ferdinand's laughter and the laughter of all those around him. Everywhere Ferdinand went, he attracted attention. Hubert couldn't begrudge him for it. Somehow, he wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe his vampiric hunger. But he could hear it in the minds of the humans that he accidentally listened too. Everyone wanted Ferdinand and Hubert couldn't blame them. Still, he wanted Ferdinand all to himself.

So later, when they get back home, and into the confines of their bedroom, he pounced. 

Hubert slams Ferdinand into a wall. Ferdinand wines under him, feels cold rough leather pinning him by the wrists. He moans as Hubert bits his ear, nicking it with his fangs. 

" Why did you do that?" Hubert whispers.  
" You're going to have to be more specific, " Ferdinand replies, smiling.  
" Your flirting with all those others tonight, it has to end. "

" And maybe I was flirting with other people because the person with whom I'd like to flirt won't pay attention to me at all," he pouts.

" You want me to pay attention to you?"  
Hubert doesn't think he needs to hold onto Ferdinand to keep him in place.  
" My, my. Hubert… Are you jealous?" Ferdinand continues to smile mischiefly. Hubert almost looses all his nerve.

" I-I don't like those looks that people give you, everywhere we go it seems, people look at you with lust in their eyes." I can't stand it. I want to lock you away where no one can find you."

Ferdinand smiles. " Hmm, that seems like it would be a tad inconvenient, don't you think?" 

Hubert knows he's being irrational. Ridiculous. But can't seem to stop himself. 

He nods at this, slowly. " I want to mark you," he flexes his fingers again.  
Ferdinand moans in agreement.  
Hubert catches the moan in the back of his throat. " I wouldn't...dislike that."

Hubert can't wait any longer. He bites at Ferdinand's soft lip, then plunges in with his tounge. Ferdinand tastes like some spicy exotic brand of tea. Hubert would loathe tasting it anywhere but here. Now he's happy to be lost in it. Ferdinand returns the kiss with fervor. They part eventually, panting. Hubert leaves Ferdinand's lip red and swelling.

He kisses Ferdinand on the neck roughly, biting with his fangs. Licking the blood up wherever he knicks. He isn't trying to feast though he wouldn't mind it  
Pressed up against each other, they can feel the others heat. Shivers of excitement travel down Hubert's spine, though he isn't entirely sure.what he's doing. He wants to touch Ferdinand everywhere. Taste him, hold him and never let him go.

Hubert releases Ferdinands wrists to capture his waist. Taking an agonizing moment to strip off his gloves. His hands move hungrily so they can once again benon his lovers body.  
Hubert leans forward to kiss Ferdinand again. He slides his hands under Ferdinand's shirt and drags his fingernails along his waist. Ferdinand moans and wraps his arms around Hubert. He presses his torso into Hubert's waist. 

Hubert growls with need. He hands plunge deeper, exploring the warm confines of Ferdinand's small clothes. Trying to pull them down and off.

Ferdinand gasps and grinds himself into Huberts hands.

With a moan Hubert pushes Ferdinand onto the bed the bed. Roughly, he yanks off Ferdinand's trousers and rolls him onto his stomach. Takes one of his own fingers and wets it in his mouth.   
"Mmmm" Ferdinand moans. " What are you-"

Hubert sticks one of his wet fingers into Ferdinands ass. Works it all the way in and then pulls out. Ferdinand gasps and barely recovers when he's lifted slightly. Now his legs danglr over the side, as does his head. Disappointing, his cock is at the wrong angle. He can't enter Hubert like that. Though Huburt' dark clothes feels good on his skin.

Huburt rips Ferdinand's shirt open, without any heed to the buttons. Takes a second to rub up and down his waist. Pinches one of his nipples hard."

"Ahh... What are you d-" this time he is cut off by a sharp pain to his ass. Hubert spanks him, leaving a faint red mark. 

Ferdinand moans again, his cock twitches in Hubert's lap. Hubert grinds up against him briefly before spanking him again.

" Mm Hubert… I- I like that. But why? You've never done that before."

It takes Hubert a second to collect his thoughts and realize that they hasn't ever done this before. How he's always wanted to though. He loves Ferdinand's ass. He loves all of Ferdinand, truly. His laugh, his hair, hise pose and ease. The way he's kind, even though Hubert could never be like that. Ferdinand is his sun. His light. Before, Hubert thought he could only thrive in darkness. Now he finds that he wants to drown in the light. 

He sends another, more gentle smack to Ferdinand's ass. Watches the look on his face, reddened and drunk on arousal. Hubert likes that look. He can only imagine what sort of stupid face he's making right now.

"Beautiful..." Hubert mutters quietly. " I wanted to leave my mark on you." His hand travels up Ferdinand's spine. He rakes his hand through his flesh again. " Your ass is so beautiful on its own..." Hubert slams his hand down again. "...I think it will also look good stained with red." 

Ferdinand mewls and yelps fill their bedroom. Hubert moans in satisfaction. He wants to do this again. All the time. The sound of Hubert smacking his skin. Running his hands up and down Ferdinand's muscular thighs and perky ass. Every once in a while, Hubert stops to rub Ferdinand's hard cock. He could get lost in Ferdinand's warmth. 

When Hubert does stop, Ferdinand's ass is covered in welts and scratch marks.  
" I'm...ah… Hubert… I'm close," Ferdinand moans.   
So is Hubert. His own cock twitches under his clothes. Ferdinand always has this effect on him. But he's all but forgotten as he flips Ferdinand back over. Grazes the tender flesh of his inner thigh with his tounge. Inserts two of hia fingers into Ferdinands quivering asshole. Tastes the blood and precum on his thighs and licks it up.

Ferdinand moans, digs his hands into the sheets and cums. Loudly. Hubert could listen to him all day. He licks at his spend for a while, nipping and sucking at him with his fangs. Letting Ferdinand ride his orgasm out before continuing. 

Slowly, Hubert digs his hands under Ferdinand's reddened ass once again. He smears his cum around letting out muffed hums of satisfaction. " You look good like this," Hubert mutters, wanting to stay like this forever. 

" H-Hubert…" Ferdinand lets out a breathy laugh. "if…. you do wish to mark me so that other people will see, was that really the place?"

" Not necessarily," Hubert quiet laugh rumbles against Ferdinand's outer thigh. He realizes that he can barely speak without sounding like an idiot. " I just… want all of you… all the time."

He tugs at his increasingly tightening breaches with his free hand. He's going to burst, any second now.

Ferdinand hums and wiggles away, much to Hubert's dismay. He sits up on his side and grins. Hubert's heart does something strange in his chest.   
"You should know by now, my love, that I only have eyes for you. I am yours and you are mine."

" I-I, know," Hubert's voice shakes at the worst of times. What would make Ferdinand love someone like him, he still isn't sure. "I love you too, Ferdinand."

" Especially for putting up with your moods," Ferdinand muses. 

" Yes," Hubert agrees. " I suppose... that as well."

Ferdinand pulls himself forward, purring. "I should probably do something about this as well." He peels off Hubert's damped small clothes, leans down and wraps his mouth around Hubert's length.   
This isn't the way he'd envisioned things going, but Hubert is happy anyway. When Ferdinand starts to swirl his tongue around, Hubert doesn't know why he ever felt jealous in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my Ferdibert fanfiction! I really love this ship and I wanted to practice writing smut so here we are. Tried to leave things ambiguous but its probably post cf timeskip? I like Hubert to be a sub so I'll have to actually write some sub Hubert to make up for this.  
> Kudos, follows, shares and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Happy Ferdibert week y'all!!


End file.
